The present invention relates to an expansion device having a guiding seat body, and more particularly to an externally connected expansion device in which the guiding face Panel of the seat body is replaceable for guiding different portable computers.
It is known that expansion devices such as a docking or replicator are used to expand the function of a portable computer. Generally, in order to smoothly connect the portable computer with the expansion device, a guiding seat body is disposed at front end of the bottom of the expansion device for guiding the portable computer so as to align and electrically connect the connector of the portable computer with the connector of the expansion device.
However, after the guiding seat body is disposed on the expansion device, the guiding seat body is fixed and can be hardly disassembled. Therefore, with respect to different models of portable computers with different heights from the bottom to the connector, the fixed guiding seat body will be unable to apply to these portable computer. At this time, it is necessary to disassemble the guiding seat body and replace the same with another to meet the requirement of different model of portable computer. In the case that no other guiding seat body can be replaced for the original one, a user must detach the original guiding seat body and then cautiously directly connect the portable computer with the expansion device. This is quite inconvenient to the user.
Furthermore, different models of portable computers will have different protection designs for the connector. Some employ manual pull doors to expose the connector, while some employ upper and lower pivotal door boards. A dent is formed at the adjoining portion of the door boards for a conic body to abut against the dent so as to stretch open the door boards to expose the connector. In general, the conic body is fixedly disposed on the expansion device and cannot be applied to the portable computer with manual pull doors. In addition, the guiding seat body of the conventional device is not equipped with protection for protecting the expansion socket of the portable computer such as PCMCIA socket and MODEM socket.